


【TSN/ME】爱德华多喜欢他

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 对于爱德华多，马克的心情很复杂。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	【TSN/ME】爱德华多喜欢他

对于爱德华多，马克的心情很复杂。

加勒比海派对——关系拉近后的某个下午，爱德华多盘腿坐在马克窄小的床上看书时突然说出这个词。

爱德华多捏了捏眉骨，大力揉搓酸涩的眼睛眯出一点泪花，被粗鲁抹过的眼尾浮现一道红痕，衬得眼窝下方泛着的薄薄一层青色更加明显。因为熬夜哄着失恋的姐姐，他的面部状态不大好，看起来有些疲态，但随后想到什么揭发大秘密似的故作惊喜的表情让他惫倦的样子减褪几分，从未拉拢的窗帘缝隙钻进来的午后阳光映着那双棕色的瞳仁闪闪发亮，仿若波罗的海黄金。

在他开口前房间除了马克寻找资料敲打键盘的声音之外再没别的，在艺术鉴赏的功课面前编程都得放在一边，因此忙碌地陷入赶写作业的极客小先生直到爱德华多说第三句话时才反应过来，迟缓地给了个嗯作为回答。

这挺不容易。

马克集中注意力时就算发生火灾也不会一惊一乍，等到一宿舍楼的人都跑下楼开始喧哗得影响到他才会茫然探出头看看发生什么，然后与楼下所有人对上视线。这并非夸大，之前有人在宿舍尝试堆树叶烤土豆吃闹出疑似发生火灾的乌龙事件时，他的反应就是如此。

在这件乌龙之后，马克身上又多了一件传奇事迹，即使之前他就足够出名。

爱德华多说在加勒比海派对是他第一次见到马克本人，虽然马克并没有注意到他，不过之后那次主要为犹太学生聚集的联谊派对就不算是他们的第一次认识了。

他说这个发现的时候眼尾上挑，笑容高高挂在脸上，消融坚厚冰面的阳光大抵和爱德华多现在开怀的笑容相等，灼得马克不得不移开目光，把视线重新放在写满字迹的纸面。

爱德华多太刺眼了。

告知马克这个发现后，爱德华多后知后觉打扰到马克，连忙挥动双手道歉让马克别搭理他，随后重新把脑袋埋进书里，一言不发。

爱德华多面部表情真的很生动丰富，短短几分钟就让马克见到惊喜、欣欣自得、惊慌失措、后悔等一系列堪比表演系教科书级别的表情转变。但他早就知道爱德华多就是这样一个人，和情绪变化很少的他堪比两个极端。

正如现在，马克不明白这件事有什么值得爱德华多这么高兴，不过爱德华多说错了一件事，加勒比海派对上他们并不是单箭头的看见与被看见的关系，他同样给予了爱德华多注视，只是他并不打算说出来，毕竟爱德华多已经够喜欢他了。

是的，爱德华多喜欢他。

即使爱德华多和女孩有过几次约会。

马克得出爱德华多喜欢他这个结论经过完整严谨的观察和判断以及对照实验，他甚至和H33里唯一的Gay——永远细心体贴的好室友克里斯进行咨询及参考，更加为爱德华多喜欢他的结论钉上几颗牢固的钉子，数据充足的情况下，结论毋庸置疑。

克里斯一开始说他作为直男想得太多，马克眉头一挑，当下给他进行一次举证。

“达斯汀，给我一瓶冰啤。”

达斯汀刚在选修课上结识了个艺术系的漂亮女孩，这会儿忙着发短信连结巩固这段易断的关系，他头也不抬说：“没时间，自己拿。”

与沉迷美色不可自拔对好友异常冷漠的达斯汀不同，爱德华多放下经济学大部头，他距离小冰箱是宿舍里最远的，但还是放下书给看似不愿动弹的人拿了赠装冰啤——当中最小的一瓶，递给马克前非常贴心的开了瓶盖。

“只能给你这个，刚刚你已经喝了两瓶了。”爱德华多流露担忧的神情，“我记得你明天还有大课。”

马克接下干脆应好，他的态度难得这么好搞，要知道马克是个很独立不喜欢别人为他做决定的性格，爱德华多分外诧异，扫一眼旁边不作声的克里斯没发现有什么奇怪的地方，最后疑惑地窝回刚才的位置。

“看。”

马克不渴，不想喝东西，索性把手里的冰啤塞进克里斯手里，他余光瞥向不远处安静看书的人，冲克里斯得意一笑。

“那是因为爱德华多是个好人。”克里斯从容放下冰啤。

马克翻到对照组记录那页念：“你和达斯汀十次里给对方和我开过瓶口的次数是零，而且不会记住彼此的课程表。”

克里斯回忆了下发现确实是这样，别说马克的课程表，自己的未必都能背下来。他喝口冰啤润了润喉咙，冷静搬出性取向反驳：“前两天爱德华多还和女孩有过约会。”

马克嗤笑：“然后因为我把U盘忘在宿舍群发短信要人帮忙时，他第一个回复，之后落下那个女孩帮我拿过去。”

克里斯大惊，眼睛直直看他：“等等，所以爱德华多苦恼那个女孩态度突然改变的原因是因为你搅局？”

“那是因为爱德华多把我放在约会位置上面。”马克摊手，“爱德华多社交能力不错，长相和身高的优势让他在异性交往——同性上也是——中基础好感度会比普通人来得高，所以他如果有心挽回一个女孩不是一件难事。”

“但他没有，他只是苦恼了不到半个小时就把那个女孩抛到后头，现在连对方叫什么名字都不一定记得住。”马克停顿下来，转向爱德华多，“华多，你还记得前两天约你吃饭的那个人吗？”

爱德华多循声抬头，思考片刻不确定地说了几个人名，然后一一否定摇头回复：“不记得了，怎么了吗？”

“不，没事了。”

马克轻松得到支撑他判断的证据，回到和克里斯的话题中。

“这些小事暂且不提。以本人行为出发，你见过爱德华多用对待我的态度对待过别人吗？”马克不等克里斯回答给出不字，仿佛完成一个令人满意的课题，哼笑着说：“爱德华多喜欢我。”

克里斯被这句话堵死，他沉默注视马克收起记录这个荒谬实验的笔记本起身走到爱德华多身边坐下，两人屏蔽他人似的自形一个圈子，不需要铺垫自然而然地开启话题。

那你作为一个直了十几年的直男为什么能这么轻松接受这件事，还很开心。克里斯是旁观者，更加直白地看出马克对此并不讨厌，反而乐在其中，毫无芥蒂地和一个暗恋他的同性友人继续交往简直匪夷所思。

比起爱德华多喜欢马克，克里斯更相信马克喜欢爱德华多而不自知，以他的角度他确实没能发现爱德华多对马克有什么友谊之上的想法。

现下，他们似乎聊到好笑的事，爱德华多笑得身体后仰和马克搭在椅背上的手臂贴到一起，不介意这种掌控似的动作。

克里斯看着，心情复杂微妙。

“马克，你的钢笔要漏墨了。”

爱德华多注意到马克停笔很久了，他的身体一动不动，似乎在发呆，笔下干净的纸张被黑蓝墨水沾染蔓延，形成一个不算小巧的，足够引起教授注意为作业打个差分的污点。

钢笔是爱德华多为马克挑选赠予他的礼物，价钱不低，不过马克是实用主义者，看重实用性的同时他不会特别关注使用物品的价值，爱德华多不会提醒他送给马克的东西有多贵重，克里斯关注到的时候他甚至示意他噤声。送出的东西价格不低不是因为利益瓜葛，仅仅是因为爱德华多想给，看重这段关系，也认为马克值得付出。

其实功课不是必须要钢笔书写完成，但马克观察到艺术鉴赏这门课的教授对使用钢笔写上一手好字的作业打分会放松很多，为了就算敷衍了事也能轻松拿分马克直接练了几天漂亮的花体，如他所愿，之后的作业有好几次给分比以前宽松不少。

马克回神低头，低声咒骂挪开钢笔，尝试拯救作业，可惜他发呆的时间太长，尝试工作只是无用功。

等他懊恼抬头的时候，视线停在爱德华多自然垂落床沿的腿。

爱德华多今日着装和以往有少许不同，或许可以说是些微，但这一点不同让马克今天频繁把目光投到他身上，以不着痕迹的方式。

他担心过多的注目会让爱德华多在他身上陷落更深。

马克得说他真的不喜欢爱德华多，不是会对举旗的喜欢……好吧，偶尔会举旗，可这怪罪于爱德华多。

爱德华多或许有意，或许无心，他喜欢穿比较正式的衣服，这类款式修身的着装容易凸显身材曲线，据本人所说还有几套高定西装是参加宴会用的，马克有幸见过。放假期间爱德华多参与所在阶层宴会上穿过一套，他让人拍了下来发给好奇样式的H33众人，博得满分好评。

马克毫不吝啬给予一个好看的评价，爱德华多穿的那套高定将他身体每个优点翻倍放大，笔直修长的腿、挺翘的屁股和内收的腰线经由修饰变得格外引人瞩目，仿佛叫嚣外界目光快看过去。

现下，爱德华多身上这条西裤就变成那套高定一样贴身，缺点是裤管稍微短了些，坐下后裸露的腿部线条有些过多。

然而，马克注意的不是裤子问题，吸引他的是另一件事。

马克默不作声盯着裤管下包裹小腿的黑色筒袜片刻，陡然说：“华多，你的袜子很长。”

爱德华多顺着他说的话直起身往下看，毫不在意转动脚踝：“啊，裤子短了，只能配双长筒袜。”说完又趴下翻书，他恰好看到有意思的地方。

长筒袜。

马克的瞳孔细不可见地睁大几分，他平淡地近乎机械式地重复那个普普通通的单词。

西裤搭配长筒袜，为了平整不易起皱褶一般会搭配吊袜带。他见过爱德华多用袖箍，在此之前他从不知道袖箍是什么东西，在他眼中更像宠物颈环，由此类推，爱德华多使用吊袜带似乎不是奇怪的事。

给马克的冲击却异常大。

长筒袜加吊袜带，毫不客气的说，马克看过的片子里就有这类搭配，弹性丝带裹紧皮肤长时间后勒出的红色痕迹和丝带与筒袜之间那段挤出的柔软的肉感性感程度位列他心中排名前位，如果不是这类私密喜好从未向外透露，他甚至要认定爱德华多这是故意诱惑他。

动物界雄性喜欢雌性需要展现自己，爱德华多在马克眼里便是如此，不过动物是明显的，爱德华多却很低调，似乎维持自身的矜贵并不时常摆弄，只偶尔在马克面前隐晦的暗示。

爱德华多太了解他了。

马克沉默，眼前人又在进行隐秘不可外宣的暗示。

矜贵的小先生困顿地伸着懒腰，举起双手时掖入裤子的衬衫紧贴肌肤上滑，小腿抻直。视觉效果上，深色筒袜令脚踝看起来瘦长，十趾蜷缩的同时足弓弯成一道漂亮的弧线。身体舒缓放下双手时又叹出绵长的呻吟，明明没有鼻炎没有感冒却抽动两下鼻子，自鼻子发出几声哼哼。

仅仅是伸懒腰而已，为什么会做这么多动作，果然只是为了吸引他去看！

按下蠢蠢欲动的举旗手，马克气愤地几乎要摔笔要求爱德华多停下来。

爱德华多已经严重影响到他的理智了，就算再喜欢他也不能在他赶功课的时候做出这种过分的事情。

就算要做，也应该在他忙完手上事情之后！

但是，爱德华多在这方面演技非常好，马克曾经就此暗示他内敛一点喜欢他，可爱德华多故作茫然睁大小鹿斑比般的眼睛看着他，用放慢语速后显得柔软的嗓音询问他在说什么。

马克深呼吸，放松抓紧钢笔的手，艰难地把视线从爱德华多身上拔走，默念编程新手必学的程序冷静自己，埋首解决当下功课。

他是故意的。

可他没有办法。

马克近乎泄气，谁让爱德华多喜欢他，他又不忍让唯一的挚友难过。

END

*波罗的海黄金：琥珀。

彩蛋：

+1

半年后，爱德华多唯一赠予的钢笔因砸到桌面的笔记本电脑震落地面，摔得彻底，墨水溅了满地。

+2

马克搜索钢笔品牌企图找门店修复的时候肖恩在旁看见笑嘻嘻指出他也喜欢这个牌子，还是限量款的。

肖恩没发现马克滑动鼠标的手停顿了下。

+3

和解协议书签订那天，马克拿出钢笔签字后告诉爱德华多，他把他摔坏的钢笔修好了。

爱德华多皱眉看他一眼，不明所以点头，不作他言。

+4

爱德华多移居新加坡的消息传到Facebook大楼没人敢告诉马克，也没人知道马克是第一个知道的人。

+5

爱德华多登机时，马克在机场仰望承载他的那架飞机隐入云霄。

+6

马克想，数据和结论都错了。由始至终，是他喜欢爱德华多。


End file.
